Life
by Mori Tsukinomai
Summary: The story of one girl and her sister's journey at the Dueling Academy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh: GX

Chapter One

Sabrina Ivonich stared out the plane window, she tucked her long dark hair behind her ear and let out a sigh. Her violet eyes examined the city the plane was approaching. Her sister Holly was playing on her Nintendo DS to really care about anything, their parents were sending them to the oh-so-famous Duel Academy both girls went to a prestigious dueling school before their parents decided to send them to Japan for their education.

Sabrina wasn't exactly what one would say "thrilled" about being shipped half way across the world to go to school, Holly on the other hand was excited her younger sister always talked about wanting to see the world beyond Russia. Sabrina was a homebody, she hated traveling and despised her parents for sending her to this foreign country.

"We'll be landing in twenty minutes ladies." The pilot said through the intercom.

"Joy..." Sabrina muttered sarcastically as she rubbed her temples, Holly switched her game off and leaned back in her seat and stared at the city.

"It's beautiful huh, Brina?" Holly said as she peered at her sister with big brown eyes.

"Hn." Sabrina said as she crossed her arms, the two sat in silence for the rest of the trip.

–

Sabrina flopped down on the hotel bed and let out a frustrated sigh, neither of her parents were answering their phones. They had requested that the girls give them a call when they arrived in Domino City, she buried her face into a pillow and let out a frustrated scream.

"Let's go walk around!" Holly said excitedly as she got dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a plain white tank-top.

"Why?" Sabrina asked sitting up.

"Because, you'll lose your mind being locked up until tomorrow morning." Holly said as she pulled her sister off the bed, "also, get dressed in something more comfy..."

"What is wrong with my outfit exactly?" Sabrina asked offended, she took a peek at the body mirror and couldn't find anything wrong with her blue jeans and black t-shirt, her long hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Er, nothing!" Holly said quickly winking at her sister as she grabbed her purse and sunglasses. Sabrina just grabbed her sunglasses, finding carrying a purse totally pointless they also make you giant targets to purse-snatchers and creepers.

After a long day of wandering around and getting an insight on a different culture, the girls were exhausted they climbed into their beds and soon were fast asleep.

–

Waves crashed against the legs of the dock, the wind blew gently, the occasional sound of a foghorn blaring in the distance and the soft murmur of the growing crowd were the only sounds Sabrina and Holly heard as they sat on a bench discussing the journey, Sabrina hated boats. Holly loved the sea and boats. If you asked her, Holly would probably go on a five-hour lecture as to why sailors were so "sexy".

"That is why I find them attractive!" Holly said finishing her lecture, Sabrina sat with a bored expression splashed on her face as she stared off into space. Lost inside her own little world, they had arrived an hour early so they got stuck sitting on the bench talking about random things. Sabrina was half tempted to push her younger sister into the ocean, but decided against it.

"How long does this trip take?" Holly asked excitedly, her older sister sighed and rubbed her temples, of course it had been Sabrina's idea to grab a latte before their journey. Now she fully regretted it, Holly was overly hyper and it was only 8:30 in the morning.

"I have no idea." Sabrina replied sourly.

"Quit being so depressed Brina! Think of all the cute boys!" Holly said as she stared off into space dreamily.

"I'm suppose to care about boys...?" Sabrina asked.

"...Are you a lesbian?" Holly asked with a shocked expression.

"Yeah, that's it." Sabrina said sarcastically.

A foghorn went off and the growing crowd starting getting anxious at the boat pulling up to the dock, Sabrina wondered why the boat hadn't been there earlier. She shrugged it off as she gathered her things and pulled Holly from where she was flirting with some of the sailors getting ready for the voyage, Holly was only fifteen and Sabrina sixteen. She couldn't worry about her little sister getting into trouble with boys.

–

The boat was getting crowded fast and Sabrina was starting to lose her patience with some of the people, she got it. They were excited, good for them. Unfortunately she was not as excited to be stuck on a boat with her hyper-active sister and a bunch of strangers.

_I wonder if our parents ever thought sending their daughters half way across the world on their own was a good idea..._ Sabrina mused to herself as she stared at the never-ending ocean. The chatter seemed to get louder and louder in her left ear, Holly had decided to start playing her DS and was giggling next to Sabrina as she played her game.

"So where are you from?" A voice next to Sabrina asked, she turned to the blonde boy sitting next to her. His Texan accent very evident.

"Russia." She replied adding emphasis on her Russian accent.

"Do you guys really pronounce 'what', 'vhut'?" He asked grinning at her.

Sabrina sighed and held back from tossing this annoying kid overboard.

"My name is Andy Roxswell, yours?" The kid said trying to strike conversation again.

"Sabrina Ivonich." Sabrina replied cooly.

"Not much for conversation, huh?" He asked.

"Listen, it's not that you're a bad person or annoying. It's just I'm not talkative, so don't expect conversation." Sabrina said bluntly as she looked away from Andy.

"That's cool, we'll talk later!" He said excitedly, Sabrina mentally slapped herself.

–

They arrived at the Harbor, Sabrina, Holly and Andy (he waited for them), walked toward the large school building. Sabrina was thinking of her drawings that she wanted to get started when she had the chance, she found the harbor a very peaceful even with large amounts of people. They arrived at the doors of the large building, Sabrina was already sweating enough and now it looked like there wasn't anyone at the door, Holly pulled on the handle and the door refused to move, she peeked into the dark windows.

"Is it not being held here?" She asked.

"I have no idea..." Sabrina muttered.

They didn't notice the tall lady behind them. "Excuse me, what are you doing?" She asked.

The three teenagers turned and stared at her, Andy was the first to speak.

"Sorry, ma'am. We're here for the entrance exam?" He asked.

"Ma'am? May I mind you that I am a man!" The he-she said frustratedly, Andy shot Holly and Sabrina a look that made them chuckle.

"We're sorry." Sabrina said sarcastically.

"Excuse me, Miss Attitude, I am a teacher and I deserve to be treated with respect!" The It (since what else were they suppose to call a guy that wears pink?), in response to this Sabrina yawned before looking at the other two.

"How am I suppose to know? I'm new here, probably just a Slifer?" Sabrina said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Urrr, get! All three of you. Go!" The It said frustratedly, Holly shrugged and grabbed her things and marched off with the other two.

"Now where do we go?" She asked after a while.

"I have no idea." Andy said, Sabrina let out a long sigh.

"Hey there!" A voice behind them said, they turned to see a young man whom was probably sixteen, with crazy insane hair and wild looking eyes. Holly quickly hid behind Sabrina and Andy.

"Who are you?" Sabrina asked.

"The name is Hans Faust, you must be new here since you have that...Innocent look in your eyes...Yes, yes indeed." With this he laughed manically and rubbed his hands together.

Sabrina raised her eyebrow and stared at Andy, who shrugged she inspected Hans' Ra Yellow jacket, before staring at him.

"Are you going to kill us?" Holly asked quickly.

"Kill? Nooo, test on is more like it!" Hans said smiling creepily at her.

"Seriously? We come all the way from Russia to deal with this nut?" Sabrina muttered.

"Such a fine specimen!" Hans said stroking Holly's hair, he pulled a pair of tweezers and yanked a single hair.

"What the..." Holly said, as Hans fell over, little stars dancing around his head, a girl was standing behind him holding a thick book over her head, she lowered it and looked down at him pitifully.

"Please forgive him, he lacks the perfect social skills and manners." The girl said, "my name is Kari." She said holding out her hand.

"I'm Sabrina, that's Holly and Andy." Sabrina said staring at the girl's hand thinking of how many germs crawled on the girl's hand.

"They changed the entrance exam date till Saturday." Kari said.

"Why?" Andy asked, Sabrina and Holly were also curious.

"The head chancellor is away on business, they just don't trust Crowler with anything! Smart peeps." Kari said as she tossed her red bangs out of her face. "So I guess you ladies will be staying with me, you sir will be stuck with Hans..."

_Great..._Sabrina thought as she shot a pitiful look at Andy who had lost all his color and looked like he was going to vomit.

"Don't worry, Hans is very nice. Don't touch his calculator though, he's like a mad dog about that." Kari said grinning at them.

"Very nice? He might try to dissect me in my sleep..." Andy said as he poked Hans unconscious form with his foot. The figure moved slowly, the color drained from his face Andy startled and tripped over his bags.


End file.
